


your memory will sustain me

by apostolosian (mercutioes)



Series: divinity sublime [1]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, that's the whole fic i don't know what to tell you, the husbands write each other smutty letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutioes/pseuds/apostolosian
Summary: samot must return to his domain, but they make do with words upon words





	your memory will sustain me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over a month ago and never put it anywhere!!! so here's the husbands writing each other dirty letters

 

> _My love,_
> 
> _I’d like to say that I haven’t been counting the days since I last touched you but to profess so would be a bald-faced lie.  Whatever the count, it’s far too many._
> 
> _Is it too mundane to say I miss the way you smell? The way you taste? The way you arch under my tongue and the way you sing for me?_
> 
> _Is anything we do mundane? Perhaps not._
> 
> _I’ll keep counting the days and I’ll live with the mere memory of the salt-sweet of your skin.  And when I get back, I’ll waste no time in tasting you again and again and again until I cannot recall the taste of anything else._
> 
> _Yours in leisure,_
> 
> _S._

 

**My dear husband,**

**I have half a mind never to let you go again.  Perhaps I’ll chain you to the bed so I can have you whenever I please, like a kept boy.  Don’t pretend you wouldn’t like it - we both know you love nothing more than lying in bed all day.**

**The chains, though, I would fashion from steel too strong for even you to break and you’d stay there, always ready for me - you’re always so greedy.  I love that about you, how you pull me in and beg for me even when you're spent, never satisfied.  I've never been able to resist, and you know this.  I'd give you everything you want and more, the most spoiled concubine ever to grace a god's bed.  It seems fitting.  
**

**This is all to say that I miss you and want nothing more than to feel you against me once again.  Don’t stay away too long or I might have to come get you myself.**

**Yours in ingenuity,**

**S.**

  


> _My lord, _
> 
> _Is that what you dream about?  About keeping me captive, at your beck and call and ready to be fucked at your whim?  I must say, it’s a tempting thought - you know how much I love your cock inside me._
> 
> _Perhaps I’d entertain it, for a while.  “Leisure” didn’t become a title of mine without reason and your chains always feel delicious  around my wrists.  I'd stay pliant for you, lounging on silk bedsheets and looking as pretty as I can and always,  always ready for you.  Docile - you've tamed me now, made me obedient with your chains and your commands and your cock.  
>  _
> 
> _You know you can’t keep me forever, though.  You know I wouldn’t let you, and, oh, that’s part of the excitement, isn’t it?  The moment when I would break your chains and pin you down and take you rough.  Maybe I’d chain you  up - it would be exactly what you deserve. _
> 
> _But this is all conjecture - perhaps when I return we’ll have to experiment._
> 
> _Yours in leisure,_
> 
> _S._

 

**Darling,**

**You’ve certainly given me a lot to think about.  I have faith in my ability to keep you chained, but you’re right - I couldn’t contain you forever.  Perhaps that’s for the best.  I cannot imagine you staying anyone’s kept boy for long, even mine.  
**

**I can only imagine how you’d take me when you escaped the chains.  You’d be vicious, frightening - the way you get sometimes, all hungry and sharp.  It makes me hard just to remember it, that hunger.  Would you put a hand around my throat?  Would you take me too-soon and too-rough?  I think I’d like that.  I might struggle and try to hold you off but you're so much stronger than anyone credits you.  We can play at fighting but you know better than anyone that I'd let you tear out my throat if that was what you desired.  I might even ask for it, if you can convince me.  
**

**But that remains to be seen.  For now it's just conjecture and promises -  promises you’d best keep.**

**Yours in ingenuity,**

**S.**

 

> _My sun,_
> 
> _You know what I miss the most out here, on the Plains?  I miss your warmth when I wake up.  I miss curling into your chest and tangling our legs together and kissing your collarbone to wake you slowly._
> 
> _I have people in my bed, of course - it is my domain to do so, you know this.  But none of them compare to you.  I rode a follower last night, pressed her down and pulled her inside me and while she was lovely, exquisite, beautiful, no one can fill me as well as you can._
> 
> _Are you jealous?  After all, there is no dearth of devotees, here to pay worship at my feet.  They’ll do anything for me, anything I desire - they fuck me and let me fuck them and we touch and touch and touch until the celebration is written into the very ground we lay upon._
> 
> _I hope you’ll visit one day.  We’d have such  fun, you and I and my followers.  I’d have you visit in disguise, one of the many here to worship, and  you would worship  _ , _my love.  You would kneel at my feet and kiss my fingers like all the rest and maybe I’d take a special liking to you.  Maybe I’d pull you up onto the throne, onto my lap, and I’d make a demonstration  out of you.  I’d let everyone see how pretty you are when you come with my hand around your cock and my lips on your throat. _
> 
> _And all my assemblage would be so envious of you, god-favored as you would be.  Perhaps I’d let them all touch you too, see for themselves what makes you so special.  You’d fall apart under all of us, skin and mouths and teeth on all sides.  I’d have you come more times than you could stand and then come again, and again after that, until you can’t even speak except in the murmuring, moaning language of the Plains._
> 
> _That all said - I cannot wait  to have you alone again. _
> 
> _Yours in leisure,_
> 
> _S._

 

**My beloved contradiction,**

**I won’t even pretend that I didn’t come more than once to the thought of your last letter.  It’s certainly tempting - almost tempting enough to make me want to abandon my own realm and come running to you, to drop down at your feet and worship as you deserve.**

**Alas, we gods cannot so easily take vacations.  (Well.  Usually.)**

**I suppose I’ll just have to wait until I have you back in my arms.  If you are counting the days since we parted, I have been counting the days until we are reunited and it is soon, if not soon enough.**

**I cannot for the life of me decide what part of you I’ll kiss first when I see you again.  We’ll see where the moment takes us.  What I have decided is that I won’t let you leave our bed for at least a week, and that’s final.  I'll have them bring us food in bed, as I doubt either of us will be able to walk for a while, if all goes well.  
**

**Yours in ingenuity,**

**S.**

 

> _My artificer,_
> 
> _It seems almost pointless to send this letter when I am only two days away from you, but caravans travel slow and I am impatient._
> 
> _I write with instructions: when I return, I want you to be ready for me.  Stretch yourself on your own fingers, on one of those cocks you made, whatever it takes.  I don’t want to have to wait a single moment longer than necessary to fuck you the way we’ve both missed for far too long._
> 
> _I crave you more than air itself.  I will see you soon, my beloved._
> 
> _Yours in leisure,_
> 
> _S._

 

* * *

 

They lay together, after, panting and sweating and tangled up together and laughing, laughing in the golden afternoon.

Samothes rolls over, strokes a hand through Samot’s long golden hair, grinning.  There are bruises starting on Samot’s collarbone and all up his throat and Samothes can feel matching marks forming on his own skin.  They'll sting deliciously, later, and Samothes will take care not to let them heal too quick.

“Welcome home, my love,” Samothes murmurs, and Samot catches his wrist, brings his hand to his mouth to press a long kiss to his palm.

“I’m glad to be back,” he replies, pressing kisses up along the sensitive skin of Samothes’ inner arm, over his shoulder and up his neck to catch his lips, slow and languorous.  Though they both just came, Samothes soon quickens the pace, rough and biting at Samot’s lower lips.  Samot leans back, just out of reach, teasing smile quirking his red, red lips.

“Patience, love,” he says, smoothing a single finger down Samothes’ torso and over his spent cock, shivery-sensitive.  "We have all the time in the world."  Samot leans down, captures Samothes’ bottom lip between his teeth and lets it go too-slow.  His grin when he pulls back is _ravenous,_ as if daring Samothes to put him in his place.  Well.

Samothes flips them over in one smooth motion, catching Samot's wrists and gathering them in one hand, pinning them above his head.

"Perhaps I'm done being patient," Samothes purrs, voice rasping low in his chest.  Samot shivers under him, grinning, pupils blown.

"Do tell," he replies, grinning impishly and putting on a show of struggling against the hold on his wrists.  Samothes tightens his grip.  Samot shudders, legs coming up to wrap around Samothes' waist and tug him forward.

"I think I promised at some point to fuck you until neither of us could speak," Samothes says, hand sneaking down to wrap around Samot's thigh and grip hard.  Samot squirms happily under him.

"Promises, promises," he breathes, pretty smirk tilting his lips, and Samothes can't help but laugh as he leans down for a kiss.


End file.
